


[Podfic] Swear By All Flowers

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Russian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sweetest_drain's fic "Swear by All Flowers."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Two years after the yellow-eyed demon is defeated, the Winchesters are still waiting for their happy ending. Written for the spn_j2_bigbang in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Swear By All Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swear By All Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10938) by sweetest_drain. 



**Title:** [Swear By All Flowers](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/179948.html)  
 **Author:** sweetest_drain  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Two years after the yellow-eyed demon is defeated, the Winchesters are still waiting for their happy ending. Written for the spn_j2_bigbang in 2007.

**Download:** At the audiofic [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/swear-by-all-flowers), with both mp3 and m4b format! (You can visit one of the LJ posts for non-archive links.)

To listen to a streaming version of the first part of this fic, [click here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Swear%20By%20All%20Flowers%201%20mp3.mp3) or visit one of the Lj posts.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/969547.html), [motelwincest](http://motelwincest.livejournal.com/83466.html)


End file.
